theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Twinkle Nits
Lincoln, Clyde and 10 sisters was searching Lola's Twinkle Nits. * Morning. * Lincoln:'' sighs'' "What a wonderful day. The sun is shining and the birds are tweeting and it's so peaceful." * Clyde: '"Hello, Lincoln!" * '''Lincoln: '"Oh, Hey, Clyde. Do you know what the awesome day what it came from?" * '''Clyde: "What's that all about?" * Lincoln: "A perfect time of the day!" * Clyde: "Wow, Lincoln! I like the sound of that." * Lincoln: "That's all what I like to here." * has a skateboard * Lincoln: "Wanna ride a skateboard?" * Clyde: "Heck yeah, I am!" * and Clyde are riding skateboards together. * Lincoln: '"Hey, Clyde, check out the awesome stunt." * ''are sliding a skateboard and goes up very high and falls out and slides again * '''Clyde: "Wow, awesome stunt!" * Lincoln: '''"Thanks." * '''Lincoln and Clyde: "Clincoln McLoud forever!" * Lincoln: '"Whew, what an awesome skateboard adventure, huh?" * '''Clyde: '"I sure do." * '''Lincoln: "I'll be going to my room now." * the Loud house * Lincoln: ''the viewers'' "It was great to be a stunt alive! You see, Clyde is my best boyfriend in the world. And from now on, I shall declare for the gift for this diamond. And it's good too, you know?" * hears Lola screams * Lincoln: "Uh-oh, that's Lola! Someone's wrong with Lola! I've gotta talk to him!" * Lola and Lana's Room * Lincoln: "What's all the screaming about?" * Lola: "I was looking for my toy friend name "Twinkle Nits". There's no one in this room!" * Lincoln: "Twinkle Nits?" * Lola: "Yeah, you heard her with my toy and mine is missing plus few toys has been found but Twinkle Nits are not here." * Lincoln: "But Lola, the toys are right here! No one can give a Twinkle Nits." * Lola: "Of course. Do you know where the Twinkle Nits are?" * Lincoln: "Well, I guess." * Lola: "You have to guess? Well, don't give us a jack!" * Lana: out ''"Hey, Lola, Stop acting such a foolishness person, She's only became a sister! * '''Luan:' out ''"Hey, Lola, Oops! Sorry, wrong room! I always splited'' this place up right about now.laughs Get it? * Lana: "Well, did you know who's behind the blanket?" * Luan: "Carry on then."'' off'' * Lana: "Okay, you must continue." in the blanket * Lincoln: "So what's the matter with that toy anyway?" * Lola: "My pony toy named "Twinkle Nits". It was only a pony i've ever happened for that Toy place. But, now it's gone. And most of your whole entire life, MY PAGEANT CAREER IS OVER!!" crying * Lincoln: "Don't worry, Lola. We'll help you find the way to get the toy named "Twinkle Nits", We can all 10 will help." * Leni: '"And I also to give you a toy back, We just want to be a good ol' self again." * ''pauses * 'Lucy: '"Yeah, and unfortunately, I got none." * 'Lori: '"Whatever, We'll gonna help you out whatsoever." * hugs Lincoln and 9 sisters and kisses Lola * '''Lincoln: "You wanna join in, Clyde?" * Clyde: "Roger that!" * comes in with Lincoln and 10 sisters * Lincoln: '"Now let's go find Twinkle Nits!" * ''Clyde and 10 sisters is going out the Loud House * '''Lisa: "Hmmm, Most to be all interactive lately." * Lynn: "I know. I supposed we find to get Lola's Twinkle Nits. We don't have much time." * Lisa: "Of course we have some time all the sudden. I think we'll gotta go straight to the Toy Store for 100 miles per hour." * Lynn: "Oh, so that's how they go to the Toy Store. It's Lola's pony named "Twinkle Nits". * Lisa: "Well, that's for sure. Sometimes, This is originally as a toy line for girls." * Lynn: "Ohhh, that's make sense." * Luna: "Yeah, whatever. I was about to find the toy named "Twinkle Nits", dude." * Lori: "Yeah, most definitely. We should hang out outside more often." * Leni: "Oh, oh, How about we go to the car and go went to the mall." * Lori: "No, Leni! We're gonna go to the Toy Store. And that is final." * Leni: "Oh, right." * Clyde: "I don't that wasn't such a good idea. It doesn't need a problem I never seen that before." * walks towards at Clyde, Lily Loud giggles * Lily: "Gee gee!" * picked up Lily * Lori: '"Well, enough of that, We need to find the way to get that pony toy!" * '''Lincoln: '"Well, what can we taking to?" * '''Lori: "To the car!" * eats the popcorn and Lincoln, Clyde and 9 Sisters are looking at Luan. * Lana: "What? I was just eating the popcorn with butter. Big deal." * Lori: "Well, This is literally frustrated. Anyway, Let's go, everybody! To the toy store!" * Clyde and 10 sisters going to the car * Lori: '"Hang on tight!" * ''is driving a car with Lincoln, Clyde and 9 Sisters * '''Luna: "It will actually blew up when the attitude was coming, bro." * Lori: "No need to explain! We gotta get to the Toy Store, pronto." * Lana: "But what about a snack?" * Lori: "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR SNACK!!!" * Lana: '''"Dang it." * '''Lola: "So, where are we going?" * Lincoln: "To the toy store!" * Lola: "The toy store? Where in place are we up to?" * Lincoln: "I don't know, Lola. In Royal Woods Toy Store." * Lola: gasps ''"Could it be?" * '''Lucy: '"Yes, it could be. I was not a cost of that. Because he's always for a change." * Lola: "Who always for a change?" * Lucy: "Clyde." * Lola: "Clyde?" * Clyde: '''"Yeah, that's me." * '''Lincoln: "Remember the plan, Clyde." * Clyde: "Okay, turn left!" * car turning left. * Clyde: '"Now turn it to the right!" * ''car turning right. * '''Clyde: "And go straight to the Royal Woods Toy Store." * Leni: "Wow, you're on the roll now?" * Clyde: "We are?" * Lori: "Yes, Clyde. We are." * Clyde: gasps "So you're a sister?" * Lori: "We know." * has a nosebleed and faints * Lori: "Well, enough of that. We're finally here!" * car stopped at Royal Woods Toy Store. * Lincoln: "There it is! Royal Woods Toy Store!" * Lola: "Oh boy! This is my toy have been come true!" * Lana: "We're gonna go inside." * the Royal Woods Toy Store. * Lincoln: "We're in! Come on, guys! We're gonna find the way to get that pony toy to do." * Lynn: "I'm on it!" * Lisa: "Better not gonna be distracted of my tested vehicles and the science effects." * Lily: "Poo-poo." * Lana: "Go fish!" * Lucy: "It's been only for a reason for that toy, I haven't got a vampire toy." * Leni: "I know, like, I'm gonna find that toy." * Lori: "I remember what It like it or not, but I literally gonna find Lola's toy!" * Luna: "Go behind ya, bro!" * Clyde: "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" * Luan: "Go out for a bomb! BOOM!" * Lola: "Now where's that Twinkle Nits. There's gotta be a toy around here somewhere. * Lincoln: "Hmmm, where's that Twinkle Nits? Where are you? Twinkle Nits?" * Luna: "Twinkle Nits!" * Lori: "Twinkle Nits!" * Clyde: "Twinkle Nits, where are you?" * Luan: "Twinkle Nits, you know better in that toy! * Lynn: "Twinkle Nits, I know you're in there!" * Lucy: '"Where are you, Twinkle Nits?" * '''Lana: '"Twinkle Nits!" * 'Lisa: '"Twinkle Nits!" * '''Lily: "Teenkle Nies?" * Leni: "Hello, is that Twinkle Nits?" * sees bear toy. * Leni: "That's okay, take your time." * Lincoln: "That's not Twinkle Nits, it's just a bear." * Leni: "Oh, right. It's not a Twinkle Nits. Nevermind." * Lola: "Twinkle Nits, come out, come out wherever you are! sighs I can't find Twinkle Nits anywhere." * Lori: "We get it! We're supposed to find the Twinkle Nits. If we can't find the Twinkle Nits anywhere, I'm literally freak out!" * Lana: "What do you freak out for, Lori? It's just to your reality." * Lori: "NO, IT'S NOT JUST TO MY REALITY!" * Lana: "Sorry, Lori. I supposed you have a special edition." * Lola: "I heard that, Lana. Let me check on it." * Clyde and 10 sisters looks all of the toys in the Toy Store. * timecard says "3 hours later..." * Clyde and 10 sisters is exhausted so Lincoln, Clyde and 10 sisters can't find the toy named Twinkle Nits. * Lori: pant "It's no use! We can't find the Twinkle Nits now." * Lincoln: pant "And we can't find pony toy nice as this Lola's toy." * Lola: "Well, you really start to get on my nerves. That Twinkle Nits is only for a toy size for girls, you know that was gonna call it!" * Lincoln: "What do you know that was gonna call it?" * Lola: '"Twinkle Nits, You dagnabbit! I can't believe the toy is gone for the Toy Store. We can't find a pony toy that named "Twinkle Nits". But worst of all, My pageant career is over!" ''and sobbing * '''Lori: "Awww. Don't worry, Lola. I'm gonna pretend We understood that, and focus on the problem at hand. ALL THIS COMMOTION IS GONNA ATTRACT LINCOLN'S ATTENTION!" * Lincoln: "I don't think we're attracting that much attention." * Lori: "It doesn't make to much sense." * Lisa: "Yeah, that's what I figured that Twinkle Nits is gone. But most in your whole life, We're also a strangers!" * Clyde and 10 sisters is sad, and also surprised to hear the door opened * Toy Customer: '''"Did something that we can say "Twinkle Nits"?" * '''Lori: "Have you seen Lola's toy named "Twinkle Nits"? She's a pony!" * Toy Customer: "Well, how about I'll give you 5 bucks?" * Lori: sighs "Fine." * gives Toy Customer 5 bucks. * Toy Customer: "Here you go! Here's Lola's favorite toy." * gives Lola the toy named "Twinkle Nits". * Lori: "It's yours, Lola. Embrace yourself for the pony." * Lola: "MY TWINKLE NITS! [hugs Twinkle Nits] I miss him so much!" * Lincoln: "I can't believe we found Lola's toy named "Twinkle Nits!" * Lori: "We can literally exploring for imagination it once and a while, we're became the greatest Loud Family in history." * Clyde: "Wow, maybe I gonna kiss with Lori, just to be safe." * is kissing Clyde for it's cheek * Clyde: "Wow, that's a romantic ways to marry Lori." * has nosebleed and faints and Lincoln and 10 sisters laughing. * in the Loud House. * Lincoln: the viewers ''"Well, I guess we've found the Lola's toy named "Twinkle Nits" after all. We always love for Lola's toy, so she wants to play with it." * '''Lola:' "I love you, Twinkle Nits!" Twinkle Nits make a squeaking sound while speaks * Twinkle Nits: "I love you!" * Lola: "Wow, you really are talking! My toy is talking! This is my toy where always wanted! I always love you to take care of me!" * Lincoln: "That's what loud families are for!" * Lily, Lisa, Lana, Lucy, Clyde, Lynn, Luna, Luan, Leni and Lori: "Yeah!" * hugs Lincoln * Lola: '''"Thanks, Lincoln. You are a great finder!" * '''Lincoln: "You too." [to the viewers] "And whatever they do, don't lose a toy. If you lose it, you'll never see the toy again. But i've gotta go to my room now." * goes in the room but 10 sisters and Clyde is looking on Lincoln's room. * Lori: "Well, I guess this is exciting." * Luna: "Yeah, I know." * Lincoln: "AAHH!!" * opens on door * Lincoln: "Where's my bun bun?" * Lori: "Downstairs." * goes downstairs and gets Bun Bun and goes upstairs and goes to Lincoln's room. * Loud sisters and Clyde confused. * Lori: "Well, this is awkward." * Lana: "It's kinda harsh." * Lisa: '"Victory dance!" * ''looks at 9 loud sisters and Clyde * '''Lisa: "Well, not some of those dancing moves, isn't it? * Loud smiles, 9 Loud sisters is slapping his head; the episode ends Category:Episodes